Diamond Tiara
She's spoiled, she's prissy, she's oh so rich, she's egomaniacal, and HOLY CRAP SHE'S PACKING! HIT THE DIRT! Since humble beginnings of simply trying really, really hard to kill 56, and failing, she's since grown quite a bit into her own, becoming the demolition expert for the Gun Club/A-Team, and joining them in battles. Her key weapon is her beloved TBDRLIATU(The Best Damn Rocket Launcher In All The Universe), whom she has modified heavily and expanded upon since his introduction, and with whom she has quite the attachment... really attached... really, really attached... It's probably not as bad as it looks... Story Thread 257 # 1 Horrified, Pinkie Pie asks Diamond Tiara "What have we created?" "Something horrible," DT says, which seems to relieve Pinkie a bit since the filly acknowledges that "this" is a problem. DT asks what they were thinking, with Pinkie saying that the song "Smile Bomb" got stuck in her head and things spiraled from there. DT repeats herself again and again, louder and more hysterical, with Pinkie breaking down with guilt as she finally reveals the fact that they "made a giant bomb filled with glitter! It’s just a bomb DT!" and hysterically claims they're both monsters. Well, she tries to. DT interrupts her by happily attaching something to the bomb, "There! We almost forgot the stabilizer dorsal fin. That thing could have gone off target without it! Whew! We’ve got to be more careful about this!" Needless to say, Pinkie is a little dumbfounded. # 2CD As a followup to AUJ and Celestia's conversation which led to the rubber ducky "causing" explosions, Pinkie Pie and Diamond Tiara are somewhere in the distance when their glitter bomb goes off. "Oh dear Faust the glitter is everywhere," Pinkie Pie exclaims, "In every place! Every! Place!" DT points out that being nude has come back to bite them. # 3 Pinkie Pie managed to guide Diamond Tiara (much to the filly's constant grumbling) to turn the glitter bomb into a harmless sparkle bomb. With their creation complete, Pinkie flips the switch and the bomb is launched far away. Later, it explodes on Rainbow Dash, covering her in sparkles. +She has no question where it came from.+ # OOCO Spike states (probably sarcastically) that he's afraid upon seeing Diamond Tiara's Partybot 5000. He should be, she says, as well as he should feel inadequate in the face of it. Spike scrunches his face in thought, which she assumes to be an admittance of defeat, but he simply asks her why she built the thing anyways. After a long pause and some attempt at explanation, she gets frustrated and loudly exclaims: "DAMN IT FIFTY SIX THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Q "As well you should be, you should also feel inadequate and impotent, as most males will when looking at this and realizing all of their muscles are for naught in comparison to the partybot five thousand. You are small and can never make anyone as happy as the Partybot can." # OOCO In another session of OnO with Spike, Changeling #77, and Changeling 42. It starts off with him asking confirmation of their goal to "defeat the coming pack of flaming wolves" by getting buckets and filling them with river water. They agree to that, with Diamond Tiara saying they'll start by going to a shopkeeper. Spike sets the scene with them going into the shop, but a guard asks them about the dead kennel and tavern owners. They all feign ignorance and Spike tells them to roll. Unfortunately for him, he rolls a 1 and is forced to have the guard drop the subject and leave. Moving on to the shopkeeper's wares, it turns out the buckets are 10 gold pieces each. 42 has 20g, DT has 30g, and 77 has 40g. 77 tries to barter for a lower price by saying they need them to defeat flaming wolves, but rolls below Spike's number check. 42 tries to back him up, saying the dog with them told them of the oncoming attack, but fails to number check as well. Annoyed by their supposed lies, the shopkeeper ups the price to 20g a piece. DT turns to threatening the shopkeeper and rolls, passing with a Natural 20 for Intimidation. The shopkeeper caves and tells them to take anything they want. 42 takes that literally and starts grabbing a bunch of potions. Spike's incredulous about them turning to robbery, but 42 says that the wording gives them a loophole to make it ok. Thread 261 # Diamond Tiara places her rocket launcher between her legs, claiming that she’s riding him. Spike is not ok with this and asks who would be. Apparently, Shining Armor is because he appears out of nowhere and says “All pinks are beautiful!” before leaving. # Diamond Tiara asks Spike if he’s alright as the two of them look over Canterlot. He says his wounds still ache a bit, prompting Diamond Tiara to share the sentiment and remark that they barely made it out alive during the assault on EVO Tower in Hoofington. Spike notes that they might at least be out of threats to deal with, a thought Diamond Tiara hopes remains since she doesn’t want to see what could top a “chunk of the almighty” as an antagonist. He doesn’t want to think about that hypothetical next threat or what it could do to them and says they should enjoy the peace, but Diamond Tiara is unsure how to do that and wonders what’s next. When Spike offers to just want and see, she asks how that worked out for the both of them. After a moment of silence, Spike says she’s right before taking a deep breath and yelling like a maniac as he runs to Rarity’s room in the castle. Falling on his face as he enters, he hurriedly asks Rarity on a date. Which she she gladly accepts. Meanwhile, Diamond Tiara is greatly confused in his wake. # Diamond Tiara is still confusedly staring after where Spike crazily ran off to when she hears an increasingly loud yell. Suddenly, Spike tackles her (and her wheelchair) to the ground and begs her to help him learn how to date good. It takes some time for her to shake off her surprise, but she says she’ll help and Spike hugs her. TBDRLIATU Capabilities * Primary function is a rocket launcher with various payloads. Currently has shown everything from high level ballistic loads which was described by her as capable of destroying a castle down to liquid nitrogen loads that freeze on contact. High Heat thermite, blinding flash, sitcky goo, scatterbombs and even lasers are among its capabilities * It also has tasers on the top meant for non-lethal takedowns. * In addition it has "Jump-Jets", small but effective rockets to allow for quick bursts of flight across short distances, usually hidden. * It also seems to have a mind of its own, and has moved without Diamond Tiara's orders on several occasions, primarily in her defense. * As a last resort, it has a command called IWGDWTYWU, where it self destructs with a blast powerful enough to even damage Chitania in her base form. * Can transform in a video game/media playing projector complete with a controller in Thread 262. * Has a tracking function as revealed by Diamond Tiara in Thread 266. Artwork Diamond TIara TBDRLIATU Sax.png|He has many, many... many uses. DT Dive with Rocket Launcher.png|She really should glue that thing down. TBDRLIATU Turret Mode DT.png|She's rich, sometimes she lets the help handle it. Category:Canon Character Category:Female Category:Earth Pony